A Vigorous Hunt
by TheSpicyClague
Summary: My First attempt at writing anything so feedback is always appreciated. Mutahar, a man in his early 30's comes back home to leave shortly after. Little does he know he is about to meet something terrifying.


A Vigorous Hunt

Mutahar had completed his job for the hundredth or so time. He had always finished his job around the time of 5 'o clock and today was no exception. Mutahar had arrived home not one hour later, for good or for bad. His wife had been waiting for him to return so she could complain at him for missing their third anniversary, which he had done once before on their second. After being locked in a heated argument between him and his wife he left the house and went to the forest.

This place had been his area for winding down after events such as this one. Usually, he never had done this so depressed as he was currently. He had been wandering the forest for a while now and had started to become more mad, more depressed and more concerned. Mutahar had come across something that spiked his curiosity, however, the ruins of a majestic, yet dilapidated monument, which he had never seen before, despite roaming the same area multiple times before.

It was then he noticed at the bottom of the stained stone stairs, stood a lamb, with a wolf floating by her side. Mutahar had identified them as the eternal hunters, from the legends. Casing him in their masks with their fluorescent eyes was Lamb, who had half their mark over her body, with her ears baring the same mark on her mask. The wolf had fluorescent, blue saliva dripping from his mouth, with his half of the mark on his mask, yet no extra marks since he was merely just a wolves head, with a cobalt streak behind him.

"greetings, young one," said Lamb "it would appear you have come searching for us"

"wha- who-o-o are you?" trembled Mutahar, who was confused out of his mind.

"I am Lamb, my child"

" **And I'm Wolf**!"

Wolf always spoke aggressively, since he had no patience for those who stalled or were slow at answering.

"You may now us better as kindred, Dear one" Spoke Lamb, softly.

Mutahar was now sweating profusely. He was never one to fear easily but Kindred had invoked more of a fright into him than anyone - or anything - else.

"Speak to us your name, wanderer" requested Lamb.

Mutahar was so scared he was unable to move or even speak. He truly was petrified. Wolf had now gone to stare him straight in his eyes.

" **Tell us your name or be eaten!** " Hurried Wolf

Mutahar had come too again.

"Why should I tell you my n-n-ame?" Inquired Mutahar.

" **Why should I not rip you to shreds?** " Yelled Wolf

"It is of no matter Wolf, for we already know your name, Mutahar." Claimed Lamb

"H-o-ow do you know my name?" Mutahar questioned.

"We know all names, my child." said Lamb "You are but a single name in our vast archives."

"Why are you here?" Mutahar asked, now feeling calmer.

"We have come to collect our mark from you, Mutahar."

"What mark?"

" **The mark of the kindred!** " Answered wolf

"You see my dearest, you have come looking for us. We have not come looking for you" claimed Lamb

"That is not true!" Retorted Mutahar

" **Can't we just chew him already?** " intervened Wolf

"It is," Lamb said "you are just afraid to admit it, that is fine"

"Why would I come looking for you?" Mutahar quizzed

"There are many reasons, for one you have had problems at home we understand, correct?" requested Lamb

"Yes... bu-" stuttered Mutahar

"And you have been expieriencing issues at work?" Interrupted Lamb

"Again, yes..." spoke Mutahar

"We believe that you are better off coming with us, my curious client" Lamb told Mutahar

" **Cant we just begin the chase, already?** " Interrogated Wolf

"Let us see, dear Wolf. Which do you prefer, Mutahar? Wolf's Chase, or my arrow?" Lamb asked

Mutahars heart had begun to pound harder than it had ever pounded before in his life. He had started to ponder the question.

" **It stalls** " Wolf claimed

"Give it time, dear Wolf" Lamb told Wolf

He had commenced to take in his surroundings. It really was not a bad place to depart. There was a monument with moss growing down its cracked structure, tree's were all around them, and there was a full moon with a bright starry sky. There was even wildlife with him, observing the scene.

"I choose Lambs arrow" Mutahar decided

"Very well" Responded Lamb

" **So no chase**?" inquired Wolf, with dissapointment filling his voice

"No worries, Wolf, there is still a chase to be had" Lamb spoken

"I will remember me and my wife, how I took her into these very woods for the ending of our first date." Mutahar told Kindred "it will be like I never messed up. Do you ever fear death, Lamb?"

"No, but we understand the thought." Lamb responded "for you see, you cannot fear yourself. For now, you should know that we respect your endurance, and that you have impressed us."

" **Lets go already! I want someone to eat!** " Wolf rushed.

"Farewell, Mutahar," said Lamb

With that, Kindred had gracefully hopped away from the scene. Mutahar fainted mere moments after there departure.

After he had finally came to, it had appeared nothing had happened and Mutahar felt perfectly normal. He had began his trek back to his house, whilst bracing himself for the inevitable complaints he would recieve upon entering. Before he could even leave the mossy site, Mutahar suddenly felt a sharp pain pierce his chest. He looked down to see a flourescent blue arrow, resting deep within his chest. When he looked up he had sworn he saw Kindred in the corner of his eye. As he collapsed the last thing he could hear was- " **We take our mark!** " from Wolf, followed by Lamb saying "only to place it elsewhere." As he opened his eyes for the final time, he saw them head in the direction of his house and Kindreds laughter, echo into the distance, just as he drew his very last breath.


End file.
